Without You
by Generation-9-And-3-4
Summary: When Hermione Catches Ron & Lavender together she quickly turns and walks away but what she doesn't know is Ron was following her. And he has a lot he wants to tell her. Trying to keep everything from Harry and Lavender they both end up in some tight situations... Carrys on after with some intense and fluffy Romione action! I'm rubbish at summaries so just please read and review :)
1. Chapter 1

Hermione watched from a distance as the all too perky gryffindor forced herself back onto Ron. It had only been a matter of days before she had grown sick of waiting. Waiting for him to see sense. She had spent years waiting for him to realise how right they were for each other. But no. That would never happen. 'He could never love an ugly, muggle born, nerd like me' Hermione sighed quietly to herself. Ron glanced up at that moment and for just a brief second their eyes settled on each other's but just as quickly as it was there it was gone and she realised she'd been stood there for some time now, just staring. Staring at him. How she wished she could talk to Harry right now, he'd understand and had from the start. He knew what it was like. He felt the same way about Ron's younger sister, Ginny, but she was dating Dean Thomas. That night in the tower Harry had been the one there for her, her shoulder to cry on, he was everything she would have wished for in a brother.

'Ew' Hermione cringed as she came away from her little daydream only to discover Lavender sprawled across the youngest male Weasley's lap. Her tongue carelessly shoved down his throat. Deciding she'd seen more than enough and was done torturing herself with what might of been she quickly shrugged away all the disturbing images of the 'happy' couple, threw her head up high and strode away.

A/N: Hey guys! Was going to be a one shot of Ronmione here , but I got a bit carried away (and bored!) in science and I have maybe 3 or 4 more chapters that I might put up.

This is Hermione's POV about a moment she finds Ron and Lavender together. The second chapter will be from Ron's POV about the same encounter and what he was thinking.

I spoil you! ~Melia x (AKA: Generation 9 & 3/4)


	2. Chapter 2

She's watching me. I can see her out of the corner of my eye; feel the electricity running through my veins. The way her hair falls down in a frizzy mass over her eyes. Her eyes, the way they glisten – whether from the light or from tears threating to burst through, I'll never know. Bloody hell! Why can't Lavender leave me alone? Yeah, I know we're dating but seriously? A man needs his space sometimes too. She's still watching me. I should go talk to her. Maybe, Maybe not. What should I do? I mean yes I like Lavender but she's not Hermione, and she's _**WAY**_ too clingy. Yes, Hermione can be a know-it-all and yes it really gets on my nerves but I'd of probably died on many, many occasions if it wasn't for that fact. It's just who she is. "Come on… Lavender that's enough!" that was it, I just snapped, pretending not to notice the hurt and confusion flash briefly across her face. "I've got to…. Uhhhh….. I've got something to do." Stuttering over my words as I leap up and begin half running to the spot where she'd been stood. I've got to catch her, wherever she's gone. I have to tell her. Only to find she's gone, disappeared. Pushing my way through the hundreds of people I hadn't noticed before now. She's nowhere to be seen.


	3. Chapter 3

I have to get away. I can't stay here where I'm nobody. I don't care what anyone says, I don't fit in here. There's only one place I'm going to feel safe and i don't know if I can get there in time, before i give up on fighting back the tears. I know he's still watching me, I can feel his burning gaze flicking across my back. He's yelling after me. I should turn around and walk back to him. Maybe he's going to tell me how he feels. I doubt that. I doubt he even knows I exist. Well that's stupid I know he knows i exist but only as a friend, the know it all who does his homework, the third wheel that's always hanging round him and Harry. I should disappear. I want the ground to swallow me whole, bushy hair and all. The doors appeared now. Checking nobody's noticed i turn the big brass doorknob and slip inside. Releasing a sigh of relief as I once again find myself in the all too familiar room. The masses of objects looming over me scattered here, there and everywhere provide the perfect cover I need. Not that anyone will ever find me here. Muffling my own sobs i sink down the wall and onto the floor. Cuddling my legs I curl into a ball and let myself go. Overwhelmed by what I'd just witnessed involuntarily I let the tears cascade freely down my face.

I don't know how long I've been sat here. All sense of time is usually lost when I let myself fall. Further and further down into the blackness I drop, not even trying to hold onto any slither of hope I might have left in the world. Then I heard it. The voice. The one voice that makes me wants to grip the side of the black pit and heave myself back to the surface. However I couldn't get a grip strong enough to do so. I knew that would be the end, the moment I hit the bottom of the endless pit. That would be the moment I'd never come back. I'd be lost forever. But that voice, it gave me the little bit of hope I'd been searching for, the extra bit of strength I needed to bring myself back to the harsh reality of life. He's found me. He shouldn't have to see me like this with my teary eyes, blotchy face and soaked jumper. I don't want him to realise how weak I really am. But it's too late. He's here.

A/N: Okay guys. Longer chapter here. Finally! I actually had a TON of inspiration for this chapter after reading 'Overcoming fear' by starshine2010, I mean Hermione in pain :( I hate it, but Yeah ...

Omg Right I've had writers block since like Christmas and this TBH has maybe just cured me. Gonna finish writing the book I've had in the making for like maybe a year...

R.I.P to all those who dies in the war. 15 years today we lost Lupin, Tonks, Fred, Colin and many... Many more :(


	4. Chapter 4

"'Mione?" I call into the darkness. "'Mione?" I'm repeating myself now but still nothing

"Lumos!" I whisper into the blackness, a sense of determination sweeping through my veins. Becoming frantic I run down the length of the room and back again peering into all the nooks and crannies. Realising I'm being stupid and that I won't find her because she probably didn't come in here in the first place, I hang my head low and can't help myself from thinking about what might of happened if I'd of found her. That's when I hear it, a sort of broken muffled sob. I spin around in the direction of the noise with a new sense of hope. I see her. She's curled up in a little ball. Only the tiniest glimpse of her face reveals it all. I know what she's doing; she's imaging that never-ending black pit again. Anything but that. I'm already suffering enough, but it looks like she's got it worse. I'm going to have to wait this episode out I think. I sink down into the wall beside her. I want to hold her. Cradle her. Rock her back and forth and tell her everything's going to be okay, but it's not and it's never going to be unless she'll listen to me. She needs to know how I feel. How should I tell her? It's not something that could come into casual conversation. "Urrmh yeah, Hermione, I've loved you since first year when you were attacked by that mountain troll. Swish and Flick, right?" I began to mutter to myself about what I could say. Who was I kidding? That would never work and she sure as hell doesn't feel the same way about me.

"Yes... Swish and flick." Came the almost silent response from next to me. I heard it though. "And I've loved you all that time too..." Her voice broke with that last line making me feel a mixture of glee and guilt. I was the one who had made her cry. I was the one who had gone off with Lavender to make her jealous when all I wanted to do was sweep Hermione off her delicate feet and find an abandoned class room and snog her like nothing else existed. Nobody else existed whenever I'm was with her. I love everything about he, I even love it when we have our little 'arguments'. I need to tell her all these things but, being me, I only can seem to manage a nervous goofy smile.

A/N: Okay sorry this isn't any sooner. Lots going on at school ect… and I went away this weekend. Might not get much up until after Monday because I've smashed my IPod. (I write everything on it) cuz it's having repairs done. £50 – GONE!  
Okay enough ranting…. Going to post 2 chapters tonight (finishing other one now) because I love my best friend Ruth ( 18 - I think) 3 who wanted more!


	5. Chapter 5

I may not be looking at him but I still know what he's doing. Pacing up and down, wand lit, peering around in all the mouse sized spaces. He sounds frantic. I don't know why he bothers. He doesn't care about me. He's got a girlfriend. How I wish I could swap places with her so I could be the one with him almost twenty-four/seven. So I could be the one snogging him, to feel his lips on mine. Why can't it be me? These thoughts bring on yet another round of hysteric sobbing, I try to muffle them within my robes but it's too late. His ears have already caught the sound. He knows where to find me now. Almost at in-human speed he's by my side. Trying to figure out how to comfort me. Arms failing and flapping around me hurriedly. Already slumped by my side I feel him arms stop and his head drop into them. He's talking to himself again. "Urrmh yeah, Hermione, I've loved you since first year when you were attacked by that mountain troll. Swish and Flick, right?" Merlin's Beard he remembers that!? "Yes... Swish and flick." I reply without even thinking about it. I could almost smack myself. Did I really just say that? I peer up out the corner of my eye. He's sat there grinning goofily down at me. I must of. I might as well carry on now. I've just dug myself the hole, I might as well admit my feelings and hide in it for the rest of my life. "And I've loved you all that time too..." My voice breaking on the last word. A small tear trickles down my cheek and I make no attempt to wipe it away, but he does. His big hands reach out and move my arms from around my head. He looks at me for a moment and our eyes are once again lost within one another. I can't help but feel confused. I've wanted this moment to happen for weeks, days, years even but now that it's here I don't know if I want too. Who am I kidding? Of course I do! Without any more hesitation I draw myself towards him. Angling my head ever so slightly. I pause, he looks scared. Maybe I shouldn't. He leaves me no time to dwell on this though because before the thought has even registered with my brain his lips are on mine. It's better than I could of ever imagined. Those big warm lips taste even better than they look. Absentmindedly my hands reach out and lock themselves into his hair. He seemed to have the same idea because his are already running through my curly locks. We break away and grin sheepishly at each other. A small giggle passes between us before our eyes are once again looking deep into each other's eyes. He's searching. Looking for something and I don't know what. He draws a sharp breath. "I don't know how I ever lived _WITHOUT YOU_ 'Mione." He stutters. I don't know what to say. How do I even begin to describe how I feel about him? "Me either Ron…. I…. We….. I…." I can't get the words out. I'll show him instead, and once again our lips become one.

A/N: Omg, Omg, Omg. Fangirling at my own story *facepalm* 2 chapters in one night! Feel loved guys! Finally decided to get them together. THIS IS NOT THE END! There will be more chapters.

*SPOILERS* Bear in mind Ron is still with Lavender, Harry doesn't know and they aren't actually together just admitted their feelings … and snogged… A long way to go yet x ~Melia (Generation-9-and-3-4)


	6. Chapter 6

**Without You Chapter 6**

I crept quietly back into the boys dorm trying my almost hardest not too wake anyone, especially Harry. Anyone BUT Harry! All my effort was wasted though. Harry was waiting up for me. Slouched lazily across his bed reading the latest Daily Prophet. I couldn't help but almost fall about laughing at the headline - HARRY POTTER: THE CHOSEN ONE? "Seriously! Can't Rita Skeeter think of anything better to write about then you being the 'Chosen One'?" I roll my eyes. That's the third on this week. Knowing I won't be able to escape the questions I wait for him to fill the on-going silence that's engulfed the room. He seems slightly amused. "I know. It's all she seems to be talking about lately…." He pauses. Here it comes. "Oh and where've you been?" There it is. The one unavoidable question. "Urmm… I was with Lavender…. Like usual." I try to put him off. He never asks for details, he says it's 'way too gross' and that he sees enough of it between classes to last him a few decades. Which suits me fine. "No you weren't. I saw Lavender come up to the common room an hour or so ago. She asked me if I'd seen you. Said you'd disappeared into a strange door a while ago. She wanted to know if it had something with me. I don't know how you put up with her! She's so… pushy! So?" oh bloody hell! I'm screwed now. "urh…. Well…. I… I needed a break. Yeah! Somewhere she wouldn't find me. Just like you said she's too 'pushy'." Saved myself there. He's given me the perfect escape. I laughed to myself, a smirk threating to edge itself onto my face. "And you thought the Room Of Requirement would be a good place to hide? In case you have forgotten she was in the DA. Maybe find somewhere else next time, yeah?" Knowing it was better to get this I shrugged and continued to yank on my equivalent of Pyjamas –A Chudley Cannons supporter's top and black bottoms. Climbing into my vast four poster bed I can't help but drift off into my imagination. What is she doing now? How do I tell Harry? More importantly, how do I break up with Lavender and then not feel guilty when I'm with Hermione? I bolt upwards almost bashing my head on one of the posts. Are we even dating? We never confirmed anything. It could have been a one off thing. But you don't kiss like THAT if it didn't mean anything. I don't **ever** get that involved with Lavender. I need to talk to her. I peek carefully over at Harry, he's flat out. Nobody would noticed if I snook off for a few more minutes. Shaking out the little bit of sleep that had found its way to me, I peeled off my covers and rolled slowly out. Hitting the floor with barely a noise I let out a sigh of relief. Making my way over to the spiral stairs my mind couldn't help but wander. Was this the right thing to do?

A/N: CLIFFHANGER! Woahhhh….. Loving writing this and yeah. Sorry it's a bit late but lots going on…. Will hopefully be more frequent.

Ps. I love reviews and follows…. Hint, HINT!


	7. Chapter 7 AN ONLY

AN:

Okay, loving the feedback from this story never thought I'd get any attention for my writing! Have taken it into consideration so I can be better for you

Sorry about the late updates, first I fell off a rock face (I am okay, not hurt) but smashed my Ipod and therefore haven't written much as I was on holiday. Then I had a quick bout of writers block again. Had written chapter 9 but not 8… Went on a trip today with school and so wrote it on the way there/back. (all in all 4 hours -_- ). Quite happy with it and one of my best mates (Leia) gave me feedback. She doesn't even like Harry Potter (I know, impossible) and she was really excited…. So enjoy!

P.S. this is chapter 7 because I forgot to put an A/N on both chapters and have already put them on Doc Manager so I thought I'd Write just one for the two.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Without You Chapter 8  
Hermione's POV**_

I heard him before I saw him. Elephant style thumping echoed around the tower as he climbed the stairs. The stairs no boy should ever be on. The girls stairs. Hurriedly I looked around and checked the others. Ginny, flat out and had been before I arrived. Lavender, drifting between here and there, having been waiting for up me to hound me with a brick load of questions. Parvati, face down but snoring and Fay, close to waking up.

Realising I needed to act fast I shot up out of bed and cleared the first block of stairs in 3 seconds flat. Not caring I was in my Pyjamas I took the rest of the stairs 2 at a time. Flying into Ron and almost knocking us both backwards down the stairs I turned bright red but couldn't help but smile. Glancing up I noticed the look on his freckly face. Letting go of him I pulled away and stood in front of him, sheepishly staring at the cold stone stairs. Waiting for him to finally say something I glanced around at the familiar spiral staircase.  
"Urmmm Hi... So I wanted to know if well... Are we... If we were..." He began to stutter. Knowing I should save him from the awkward feelings I lept in. Taking a step back just in case.  
"Boyfriend and... urh... girlfriend?" My eyes shifted upwards and connected with his. A brief wave of calm flooded my body and I instantly relaxed. "Yes, exactly that. Urh if you want?" I leant in, or he did as if in agreement and our lips met briefly in a sweet kiss.  
"Uhhmmmhmm..." I spun around only to find half asleep Lavender. Shit! Lavender! "WHAT THE BLOOY HELL DO YOU THINK YOURE DOING!?" Yelled raging Lavender  
"Urmmm we were just... Nothing..." Not knowing what to say I started babbling like an idiot.  
"THAT! Was not anything! So who is it Ron? Me or HER?" Now I was hoping to get hurt. I winced back hoping the wall had a sort of hidden passage I could sink into. But no. "I guess... Well I..." He looked as frightened as a lamb before slaughter.  
"I thought so.." Cried Lavender glaring at me as she went to slump back up the stairs to crawl into her bed. Glancing at me slowing and giving me an apologetic smile, Ron drew a quick sharp breath. "You, Lavender" and with that he dragged me off down the stairs and out into the warmth of the common room. Before pecking me on the cheek and running up the stairs to the boys dorms, taking the stairs two at a time. Not knowing what else I could do I curled up into a tight ball. Crying silently to myself in confusion or frustration. I don't know.

At some stage he must of crept back down because when I woke his Gryffindor blanket was draped over me and a pillow propped beneath my curls. It smelled of him, and at that moment I was contempt with the knowledge that he loved me while the feel of our kiss still lingered on my lips.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Without You Chapter 9  
Ron's POV**_

As I walked along the twisting labyrinth of corridors it felt like all eyes were on me. Like they knew exactly what had happened in the Room Of Requirement and then again last night. Yet I still had the sensation I was invincible. The weight I had never really noticed had been lifted off my shoulders. She knew. Better still she loved me too. I have to be more careful. Harry almost caught us and Lavender actually had. I still can't decide which is worse.

Taking the long way round to class was definitely my best decision yet. Avoiding Lavender and Hermione at the same time was an added bonus. After last night I needed some space. However it didn't last long. "You certainly took the scenic route to get to class," Hermione snarked sarcastically, crawling out from around a corner as I advanced.  
"Yeah, just trying to escape—umm, I mean, you know, always nice to explore the castle," I retorted after restarting his heart, suddenly feeling self-conscious.  
"Of course. Not avoiding anyone? Avoiding talking about what happened last night? Carrying on like nothing happened, that your GIRLFRIEND didn't catch us and demand who you wanted to be with?!"  
"No, it's not like that! I WANT to be with you 'Mione! I could never be without you and you know that!" Trying to reason with her and expose her inner soft side I loved so much.  
"I THOUGHT I DID BUT AFTER WHAT YOU SAID LAST NIGHT, I DON'T THINK I COULD BELIEVE YOU!" Now she was really yelling and I had no clue what to do. It always ended like this no matter what I said.  
"I... Urm... I... I never meant that, any of it! You should know how it is, what was I supposed to say?! Hmmm? What with her standing their?!" Knowing which buttons of hers I shouldn't ever push, I was quickly steering the conversation back towards a comfortable yet awkward silence.  
"You can be really haughty sometimes Ronald!" Hermione goaded, glaring upwards at me, pulling out my full name from her vast dictionary of insults knowing it would annoy me most affectively. She had me now...  
"I'm so so so so so sorry," Not knowing where to begin I pulled her into a protective embrace. "You know I love you and I was walking this way just so I could have some space while I thought about how I can break up with Lavender." I had her now. Right where she was most delicate. She burst into a fresh bout of sobs. Thinking i'd done something wrong I tried to back off, no chance.

She held me tighter. I relaxed and returned the grip. Reaching round I rubbed the tears from her warm brown eyes and looked her in the eyes. Leaning in slowly I deposited a small kiss on her poisonous lips. Not enough. She came back, pulling me to her. Our kisses becoming more urgent. All the anger and tension between us pouring out and adding to the passion of our kiss.

My hand found the small of her back and gently rubbed massaging circles while my other hand wound itself into her hair. Her hands running though my hair in return sent shivers down my spine.

Shivers I never thought i'd get.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: I'M NOT DEAD!

So sorry guys, completely lost focus for a while. Lost inspiration and had no time to write at all. Also a hard time at the moment as a girl I knew who was my cousins' best friend has been murdered. RIP Georgia. I now dedicate this to you. You were amazing and we all love you, shine bright in heaven angel 3

Hoping to get this fic back on the go again now. Had also started to write a marauders era fic as well before everything happened which I will post as soon as it's done!

I also want to take the opportunity to thank my most frequent reviewer 'Heronlove' for their amazing reviews!

Hermione's pov.

Sitting in potions I glared at Slughorn while he drabbled on about the uses of a bezoar. My thoughts wavered off onto a trail of Ron and Lavender.

Surely he's going to break up with her soon. Unless he's lying to me. No, he's a terrible liar. As if suffering the flat tone of Slughorn's voice for the last two hours wasn't torture enough, I had to sit next to Ron for the rest of the day. Charms, double Defence against the dark arts and then spend the rest of the night watching Ron and his pathetic excuse of a 'girlfriend' make out. Yes, my life officially sucks. Harrys not much good at the moment either, he keeps giving me these knowing looks, as if he knows what's going to happen next. It's beginning to give me the creeps.

Hanging out with Luna and Ginny is my only escape. They're the only ones I have and would ever consider telling about this. It's no good, distracting myself. He's next to me. I can feel the electric sparks flying between us, trying to shake them while keeping the soul crushing thoughts about how he'd never want me. He's avoiding looking at me, sat there with a pained expression. I officially give up. Everything. All I believed in, gone. Gone, because of one stupid little kiss. One amazing, passionate, heartfelt kiss. He was the one who had to get him a girlfriend when he obviously knew he liked me. "Urghh..." I moaned, fed up with spending so much time dithering on unanswerable thoughts.

"Something up 'Mione? I don't think old sluggy approves of your sudden distaste of potions class... He keeps giving us these weird and uncomfortable stares..." Joked Ron, his expression stretched to full capacity with trying to ease the awkwardness especially after this morning. "Oh yeah well... Nothing..." I flung the first string of semi coherent words in his general direction and looked back down at my pristine textbook. He mimicked my annoyed grunt from a minute earlier, hopefully realising I wasn't going to talk to him anytime soon. Good! He should leave me alone. If he'd of left me alone the other day and not followed me into the room of requirement then maybe he wouldn't be in this situation. This is going to be a long day...

A/N: a second one yeah I know…. Okay filler chapter so so so so sorry guys. Next chapter is almost done and has a lot going on regarding Ron + Lavender. Then chapter 12 is under way with lots of Romione! Omr can't wait me


	11. Chapter 11

Without You Chapter 11

Ron's POV

"You need to do something!" Harry called across the empty room he had minutes before dragged me into reminding me of the events of third year. Grunting I pulled myself up "Urm what?"  
"Oh don't play dumb with me! I know what's been going on!" Harry rolled his eyes a little vain starting to pop on his cheek.  
"Honestly, I have no idea what you are talking about!" I think I do. I just hope I'm wrong, I can already feel my ears turning as red as my hair.  
"Hah!" He snorted "So you haven't been messing with Hermione and then denying your obvious feelings for her? Hhmm?" That was it, he had me now. He knew what was going on. Glancing down at my feet I shuffled them about.  
"No..." I can't lie to Harry. "Well... Yeah but its Lavender, she's so... Well you know. Oh and when did you become such an expert on 'feelings'?" I shuddered at the word. Ew.  
"First things first you two have been acting like a married couple and Hermione told Ginny. Then Ginny got mad... Yelling something about bat bogeys? I managed to calm her down, said I'd talk to you. She told me EVERYTHING! HOW COULD YOU!?" The vain burst, with about 30 others as well. Wishing I'd never asked I began back tracking.  
"Wait... bat bogey hex? Mate one warning about my sister. NEVER get her angry enough for a bat bogey hex. She once got Fred and George and they were sneezing bats for at least a week after! And I want to be with 'Mione but I just can't figure out how to break up with Lavender..."  
"Just tell her it's over. Finished. That it's not working." Harry prompted.

I can do that. Seems easy enough.

"Yeah, just tell her it's over, not working." I mumbled repeatedly as if in a fixed trance.

I stumbled out of the abandoned classroom and into the light of the overcrowded corridor of student flying in all different directions. Battling my way amongst then I called "Buckbeak!" To the fat lad and she swung back, revealing the rather cleverly hidden common room door. As soon as I entered the main body of the commons the heat hit me as sharp as a snowball to the face. I glanced at the source, the magically charmed ever-lasting fire which was roaring quietly in the oversized brick fire place. I spotted her immediately. Not Lavender, Hermione. Curled up over a book with my Gryffindor blanket draped over her shoulders and a butterbeer perched on the edge of the nearby table. I could tell it was hers because yet again she had a faint line of froth ever so slightly above her top lip. Her lips. I moaned to myself in desperation. I wanted to kiss her so god damn much. She looked up and briefly held my gaze but quickly looked down once again busying herself she was re-reading today. I looked across the room to find Lavender beckoning me over. Deep breath Ron, 'you can do this.' I thought giving myself a brief pep talk. The walk over to her took the best part of four steps but felt like at least four years. Plucking up all the courage I could find in me I began.  
"Look... urm... Lavender, I think weshouldbreakup, it'snotworking." My words garbled and slurred together with nerves. The look her face said it all. Re gathering what was left or ever existed of my courage I tried again. "I think we should break up, it's not working and I don't think it will." That was it. I'd done it. Broken up with Lavender Brown. She took a minute to process before jumping up and silently dashed up the stairs.

Shaking my head I started over to where 'Moine was sitting comfortably in the foetal position. But she was already up, staring at the spit where Lavender had seconds before diapered up. Grabbing her hand I half dragged her out of the common room ignoring the "don't be TOO late" from the Fat Lady. Glancing over my shoulder to check nobody was following I dropped her hand and began pacing. 'I need somewhere no one else can get in' and again, 'I need somewhere no one else can get in', one last time 'I need somewhere no one else can get in'. The huge wooden door once again appeared in the once solid brick wall. Taking her hand again I yanked her in gently behind me.

"We need to talk." I said firmly my eyes surveying the room I had unlocked, my back to her.

A/N:  
CLIFFHANGER! Sorry guys... As if I actually fell asleep trying to re write and copy this up for you at 3am last night. The things I do for you all! Not sure what I think about the Harry/Ron moment at the beginning but after that I generally like this chapter. So much Romione love coming up next. Can't wait to finish writing it as I have also started writing it so maybe Tuesday or Wednesday because I have exams in German, Food Tech, Science and Maths (Monday and Tuesday) : The subjects I hate but am supposedly supposed to do "Well" in.  
I would also like to take this opportunity to thank Mrs Harrison. The English teacher I never really liked then but now I look back she taught me such a lot and actually helped me get over some writers block I'd had for months. I frequently keep her updated with the progress of this fic and she loves hearing about it. So… Thanks  
Oh and you guys.. .for being amazing and following/reading this fic. Never imagined I'd write one with so much feedback. Any suggestions email me meliajayde . I'd LOVE to hear what you have to say


	12. Chapter 12

_**Without You Chapter 12**__**  
**__**Hermione's POV**_

He has his back to me. This has to be bad. He obviously upset Lavender just now, how I wish that was the break up. I bet not. "We need to talk." His voice was barely anything more than a whisper. He turns to face me and I quickly note the tears in his eyes that threaten to fall. I can't stand this. The look on his face breaks me, breaks me into a thousand pieces. But I can't comfort him. I don't know what to do. He's staring at me deeply. The sort of stare that says; 'i've got a lot to say but I don't know where to start.' The silence that engulfs us is like the silence you'd expect to find over a dead body. I hate it. I hate this. Urghh...

He grabs my hand and leads me further inside the room filled to bursting with centuries of secrets. I put up no fight and hurry alongside him. I have to say something. If I don't he never will. "Ron... I.. We..." I stutter not entirely sure what I want to say. "What happened with Lavender?"  
"Urm... We broke up..." The look on his face is one I will never be able to un-see "I broke up with her." Oh. I couldn't help but feel hopeful. I mean we have been kissing and he says he wants to be with me, but she was in the way. I change my glance from the floor to him. He's looking at me funny still. He slides down the wall and slumps in a heap on the floor. He flicks his hand toward me and I gently sit next to him. His floppy ginger hair covers his face like a shaggy mop.

"'Mione..." He begins "I.. I've loved you since first year but never had the balls to say it to you. I've realised I was only with Lavender to get to you and the try to kid myself it was just a crush... And that was wrong. All that came out of it was you breaking into two and crying, me earning a lecture off Harry and a threat from my sister. And it's not just a crush... I... I... I love you!" I grin sheepishly down at the floor, my mouth probably as wide as a quidditch goal. I can't breath. My world is complete. He loves me. "I love you too!" I grin to him. He suddenly looks less nervous. Like a weights been lifted clean off his shoulders.

We just stand there, staring contently at each other. He takes the first step towards me and I quickly match it with two of mine. We meet in the middle and I look up to see him also looking down at me. He bends down and picks me up gently around the waist. Kissing me as he lifts. I lock my hands into his hair and my legs around his waist. He returns my gestures by holding me lighter, pulling me in closer to him until i'm squished against his chest. I love it, I love him. The side of my brain telling me to stop, keep things steady is being over run by my heat, releasing five years of built up love.

Suddenly he pulls back. I look at him questioningly "We have to tell Harry" he laughs. Right. We've got this.

A/N: Well guys. I'm sorry I didn't update when i said I would. My life feels like its falling apart and theres such a lot going on. Feel loved you actually got this chapter within a week. Writing the next chapter but it's slow going. Hopefully done soon though. Have got some ideas where I want to go with this fic but I'm not sure, so i'm going to consult my ALL-TIME-BEST-FRIEND and writing buddy/writing guider: Skull-sama. Seriously though, check her out. Got the most amazing mauraders fic coming out soon and i've already read what she's written - *cough*PURE GENIUS*cough* :D

Once again i'm sorry and i'm hopeing not to fall back into writers block like last time. I MUST KEPP WRITING... **FOR THE FANS.**

P.S. I love hearing from you all so REVIEW please?! And follow, fave, Pm me... ect


	13. Chapter 13

_**Without You Chapter 13  
Hermione's P.O.V**_

I lurched forward as the cart came to an abrupt stop. Grabbing hold of Ron as I did, I felt the electric surge between us as he pulled me back up.  
"Thanks." I blushed before hastily grabbing my trunk. I can't believe this. I, Hermione Granger, am dating Ron Weasly. Trying to stop myself grinning like the Cheshire cat I rounded the corner and caught a glimpse of the steam engine. I climbed aboard and made my way slowly down the carridge searching unsuccessfully for an empty compartment.

"Finally!" I exclaimed heaving a sigh of relief as I dropped down onto the hard bench. Turning to my right when I felt contact on my waist, I noticed Ron slowly drawing me into his side. Giving in I allowed myself to lean against his side. No quicker had the train taken off, I was asleep

x-x-x

Feeling someone gently shaking me I opened my eyes and was met immediately with Ron's shoulder. "Whut..?" I mumbled barely awake.

"We're almost back 'Mione." Ron whispered into my hair shifting me carefully into a sitting position. Glancing out the window behind my shoulder. Noticing the now urban setting of London I leapt up into the air. "Calm down. You are still coming to the burrow?" I couldn't help but notice the hint of hopefulness in his voice.  
"Yes, If that's still ok..." I couldn't wait. Two weeks with Ron. No school. Free to do whatever we wanted.  
"Of course Mum and me wouldn't have it any other way. You know that." He smiled.

Exiting the train I straight away noticed Mrs Weasly. Standing in her usual space. Hand in hand with Ron we made our way towards her. Noticing her watching our hands I ducked carefully to one side desperate to avoid her stare.  
"Finally! We were all taking bets as well... I've lost by the way. Ronnie! Come here!" Laughing at his mother's nickname for him I released his hand to allow his mother to engulf him. Noticing his burning glare, I held back another giggle. "Ronnie!" I mouthed towards him. I'm never going to let him live this down.

A/N: I'm sorry about the delay. This chapter proved the hardest to write. Hence why it's so small. My life got better... then worse again. Lost all motivation to write. Know what I'm going to do with the next one. I have it all planned out which never normally happens. Oh.. this chapter hasn't been read by anyone before I uploaded it so there will be a few mistakes. Skull-sama usually reads them over first. But hey ho. Was determined to get it up tonight so couldn't wait until I saw her tomorrow. Please while i have your attention please go like Post Potter Depression on facebook?! Mine, Skull-sama and other friends Hp page

P.s: Reviews/follows are actually going to be the highlights of my days for a while so please? Make me smile... yeah? Let me know what you think. Good or bad.

Thanks, Generation-9-And-3-4 (a.k.a MeliaJayde)


	14. Chapter 14

**Ron's POV. **

(A/N: Don't normally do this but I was listening to it while I wrote the ending of this chapter and it fits so... the song to describe this chapter has to be - Kiss me by Ed Sheeran)

"Finally! We were all taking bets as well... I've lost by the way. Ronnie! Come here!" No, not here. ANYWHERE but here. Too late. Hermione's already released my hand. My mother's squishing me, probably intent on squeezing out the last bit of life from me. Giving Hermione a burning glare while she holds back another giggle. She's never going to let me live this down "Ronnie!" I catch her mouthing towards me behind a silent snicker. Rolling my eyes I gently push my mother back.  
"Nice to see you to mum." I announce rushing back to claim Hermione's hand again. We exchange a quick look before heading off to follow my mum back through the barrier into muggle London.

(Time Skip ~ Back at the Burrow.)

Pulling Hermione up the crooked stairs behind me I point out which stairs creak and which don't. Banging loudly on Ginny's door i shove it open.  
"Just leave your stuff in here." I tell her. I can't wait to get her to my room so we can talk; we still have an hour until Harry arrives. "Come on then." I continue pulling her behind me and up yet another flight of old creaky stairs. Throwing open my door I do a quick once over of my room. Flying round like a tornado out of control I throw everything into the magically expanded closet.  
Sitting her down on my small bed. I can't help but stare while she sits and twiddles her thumb, from nerves maybe. I sit down next to her, quite contempt with the strange silence that swallows the room. She's waiting. Waiting for me to make the first move. 'Don't be a coward!' I chastise and prep myself. I can do this. Chastising myself again for doing nothing, I Slowly and unsurely reach round and place my arms around her waist, drawing her to me.

I think I love her. No. I know I love her.

"I love you, 'Mione." I whisper confidently into her small ear before planting several small kisses on her lips  
"And I, you Ron." She smiles back. Her smile. It makes me want to kiss her more. I let my thoughts go and I go on complete instinct. I pull her onto my lap and continue to kiss her slowly. Not wanting to push her too far I start to draw back but her hands are in my hair and she leaning into me. She's pulling me back for more. This is a side of Hermione I've never seen, but I think I like it.

A/N: Hey guys remember me? Don't think you do ;)  
Lots going on lately and I hit ROCK bottom. Completely. Considered several stupid things but I think I'm okay now. Thanks to Skull-Sama for being there for me "Always."  
This chapters been left unfinished for a while and I kind of rush finished it so it's probably quite shite. Oh well. Next chapters almost done too and I hopefully have 2 new fanfics coming out soon. I also have some BIG news but I won't tell you yet :) sorry! ~Melia (A.K.A: Generation-9-and-3-4)


	15. Chapter 15

Without You  
Chapter 15.

Ron's POV.  
(This is in Ron's POV as I already had it written this way, and plus I messed up earlier so I'm trying to get it back to normal. Next chapter is Hermione Pov, so I'm all sorted.

"Fancy a game of quidditch?" I asked the others with a cheeky smile etched onto my face.  
"Sure!" came the response from Harry and Ginny realising that we needed all the practice we could get seeing as our first match was scheduled for the second week back after Easter against Ravenclaw. Hermione seemed less inclined to play but I soon sorted that out by playfully grabbing her wrist and not releasing her until she agreed. The game escalated quickly with Ginny scoring 16 goals for her and Harry within the first fifteen minutes. Me and Hermione couldn't do anything but admit defeat and surrender.

Pulling Hermione with me I collapsed onto the grass under the shade of one of the old, forgotten apple trees leaning against the trunk, not far from where Harry and Ginny had done the same. I was trying to ignore them. Letting out a contempt sigh as Hermione pressed herself further into my chest. 'Just how it should be.' I thought to myself looking down at the beautiful girl who just so happened to be gazing back up at me.  
"Ignore them, it's just _us_" she whispered up to me only loud enough for me to hear wrapping her hands into my t-shirt.  
"Fine." I agreed, a smile once again edging onto my face while I leant down to kiss her forehead. She looked up at that precise moment and instead of meeting the cool skin of her forehead, I was met by her soft, warm lips. Carrying on kissing her I smiled against her lips, trying not to give myself away. Suddenly I began tickling her sides and felt her squirm between my hands. Pulling away she gasped between breaths "Not... Fair..." feeling her trying to break free I jumped back and started running, with her hot on my heals. "Get. Back. Here. Ronald!" she screamed playfully chasing me in and out of the orchid trees.  
I let this go on for several moments before spinning round on the spot and grabbing her waist as she came flying into me, knocking us to the ground. Laying there silently for a while I gazed into her eyes. She's so beautiful, and she's all mine. Rolling over and pinning her down I planted several kisses on her face. "You are honestly the most beautiful girl I've ever met." I announced before kissing her on her lips. This time I didn't have to do anything. She deepend the kiss by herself and pulled me down onto her. My hands once again found themselves teasing her hair and my feet naturally wrapping around hers. I'm in Heaven. I'm kissing the most amazing, beautiful and brightest girl in the world. She's all mine... She's pulled away. Before I could even say anything she had swiped her hand behind her head and then brushed it down my nose. All I could do was give her a funny look.

Before she said, in her snobbiest little girl voice; "You have dirt, on your nose. Did you know?"

Laying back down, I Let out a silent chuckle. "Yes, I do now. Thank you" I smirked with the arrogance of my former eleven year old self.  
"I love you." She whispered quietly.  
"I love you too. And I mean it when I say; I could never, be without you, ever again." I replied before pulling her back to me and holding her close.

A/N: You know that big news? Well, I'm still not going to tell you. Sorry So this was a great chapter to write, but I lied. (Katie i'm sorry) I said i'd post it last night, but I didn't finish it. Next chapter will be up as soon as I can but I'm not sure when. Three weeks until summer holidays. Will post my other fics then because i'll have more time to read and update. Love you all, -Melia (A.K.A: Generation-9-And-3-4)

P.S. review, follow, favourite and share please, i'll love you even more ;)


	16. Chapter 16

**Without you chapter 16****  
**

A/N: This was going to be the last chapter but Ruth convinced me otherwise, so consequently I have the final chapter written and ready for when the time comes. It took me ages to figure this chapter out. I wouldn't say writers block as such as I was updating my other story - FlashBacks. So I don't know. Back at school now and into GCSE's. Yay. So updates may be slower but my writing always gets better and less sloppy during term time so maybe better chapters, less updates?  
And if anyone has ideas where this could go next/ what I could do next please tell me, completely stuck :) Litrally A filler as I couldn't think of anything else to write.

**Hermione's POV.******

The rest of my time at the burrow flew by and before I knew it we were standing on the platform hand in hand saying our goodbyes too mrs Weasley. Helping me onto the train, Ron began to walk down the narrow passage way between the roomy compartments looking for Harry, who had come on slightly ahead of us with Ginny saying they were going to go bag a box before they were all full.

When we eventually found him he had already been joined by a dreamy looking Luna. "Hello there Ron. I must say the nargles look as if they've got Hermione."  
I snapped out of my pleasant daydream, drawn back the the land of make believe luna live in and glanced at her. My eyes skimmed over her and the across to Harry and Ginny. At the same moment I felt Ron arm tense and his large hand clasp mine harder. Stroking his palm with the tips of my figures in reassurance I threw Harry a sarcastic look. Sheepishly he broke of from Ginny's face and shuffled across the seat to the window.

I chuckled as we made our way over to the other bench seat causing Ron to growl ever so slightly in displeasure at the fact I found his 'baby' sister and Harry making out in front of us amusing.

As usual we spent the rest of the train journey to Hogwarts making small talk and the odd joke. Only to be interrupted once by the candy lady and then once more by Lavender and her cronies as they strutted copycat like along the corridor yelling snide comment in our vague direction, with their snotty noses in the air.

Arriving at Hogsmead station and being once again thrown into the hustle and bustle of a large crowd I clung onto Ron in desperation, fearing being lost. When we finally approached the carriages It was me and Ron, Harry and Ginny, luna and Neville and 2 other Ravenclaw girls whom Luna seemed to know but tried her hardest to ignore. Clutching my book harder to my chest I let out a small sigh as Hogwarts loomed into sight,I was Home.


	17. Chapter 17

**Without You Chapter 18**

_A/N: Okay. Grhhhhhh. That's all.  
This chapter has given me headaches. Didn't know where to go with this and still have no idea what is going next either. It was literally going to finish the last chapter I have already written and give up. But I'm not a quitter and felt bad. Spent two sleepless nights and a bout of a cold to convince myself I could finish it and I couldn't give up. So ignore the sh*ty quality and be grateful for anything at all or go somewhere else._

_Thanks. Generation-9-and-3-4 _

Ron's POV.

As the train pulled into the station at last I felt Hermione's death clasp on my arm tighten. Pulling her closer still, I proceeded slowly along jostling my way through the ever expanding crowd. Harry and Ginny where not far behind. Ginny, as always, moaning about this or that; a demanding look etched into her eyes.

Peering down over my shoulder I noticed Hermione's glance was fixed straight ahead as if she could see directly through the dense smoke that formed a impenetrable barrier across the platform, her eyes wide. As my own eyes adjusted slowly I noticed Lavender stalking up to us as if she were a lion hunting, and we appeared to be the pray. She tossed her head in the air and looked down on us as she passed, knocking Hermione's delicate arm as she went. Hermione fell into me; her face blushing the typical Weasly red. No matter how much I was annoyed with Lavender for this childish act, I couldn't ignore how 'cute' 'Mione looked when she blushed, her hair falling out of the restraining band, wind whipping it up into her face. She was holding a fairly large book, which she had been engrossed in for most of the journey, clung to her as if she was protecting it with her life. Both of us sighing with relief as we slumped down into the carriage seats, Harry once again staring into the nothingness at a 'creature' he could supposedly see. Bloody mental, that one.

As the castle came into sight everyone sat up a little taller trying to get a better look at our home. I however was rather content at watching and analysing everything Hermione did. Not that I didn't know already. The way her chest rose and fell with her breath, the way she subconsciously pushed loose strands of hair back behind her tiny ears, hoping they could restrain it. And my favourite, the way her eyes narrowed and she began talking to herself if she found some new or interesting snippet of information. Man, I love her.


End file.
